dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spade
|AltName = Katherine |FirstApp = Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (Game) |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Status = Alive |Occupation = Mercenary }} Spade is a pure-blooded . Appearance Spade is a young-looking, short Saiyan woman, with short black hair, and slightly tanned skin. She has blue eyes, and a small scar on the left side of her chin. As she is a pureblood Saiyan, she retained her tail, despite numerous attempts to remove it, within a week it would always return, as such, attempts to remove it were halted, despite the great danger of her going Great Ape still persisted. Personality Coming soon Biography Coming soon Characters killed by Spade *Nappa - Time Patrol mission, done to restore the timeline. *Turles - Time Patrol Mission on Namek. Done to restore the timeline *Lord Slug - Indirectly *Cooler - Dying Namek *Meta Cooler (s) - New Namek *Mira Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse Early Life Born after the Saiyan Race was wished back into prosperity in Universe 7, she lived most of her early life on New Vegeta, before relocating to Earth to become part of the Earth Special Forces, and was eventually recruited into the Time Patrollers by Chronoa. Spade was born as Spade to Regis and Regina, and younger sister of Ace on the revived Planet Vegeta. Her formative years were spent in space, battling pirates, aliens, and other forms of warriors, as Regis wanted to show the galaxy not all Saiyans were evil. At the age of eight, the family landed on New Namek, where Spade went off on her own to chase down five escaping bandits. While fighting them, she was overwhelmed, and saved by Verzwieflung, a native Namekian outcasted for performing seven Fusions. The two became quick friends as the Namekian showed her several techniques before bidding farewell. After returning home to Vegeta years later at the age of ten, Spade made her wishes to live on Earth known to her family, who promptly denied her request, as they found Earth was not suitable for Saiyans, despite Vegeta and Goku living there. Spade stole a Space Pod and ran to Earth, landing in West City, and was taken in by Bulma of Capsule Corporation. She changed her name to Spadenip (later Spadeherine on suggestion by Bulma), and began training under Vegeta. At the age of sixteen, she was approached by Chronoa with the offer to join the Time Patrol with her brother Ace, which she accepted as she'd found Earth life to be boring with no powerful enemies to fight. Time Patroller Upon joining the Time Patrol, she was overwhelmed by the fact Ace had been deemed the "Hero of Time" after defeating Towa and Mira twice, along with the Majin, Dumplin. She now had a reputation to hold herself up to, and she used this drive in her training, learning as many moves, and becoming as strong as she possibly could with the end goal of beating Ace, and dethroning him from his high status. As time went on, she became more and more annoyed at the prospect of not being able to go Super Saiyan, as she found that was the only way she could possibly stand a chance against Ace. It was here that Glacier, a Frieza Race joined the unit, and the two quickly formed a rivalry. At first a typical Saiyan-Frieza feud, but turned heated as Glacier revealed his goal was to kill a Super Saiyan to prove he was better than his ancestor Frieza, to which Spade stated she'd never allow that to happen, despite her strained relationship with her brother. The two frequently fought in sparing matches, always leading to a draw due to Glacier using lethal techniques, outlawed during sparing matches. It got to the point where Ace had to physically save Spade from death by going Super Saiyan and beating Glacier into unconsciousness. Spade, enraged by this, attempted to attack Ace, who then suspended Spade from Time Patrol duty, and instead put her on Milk Delivery for six weeks. It was during this time, Bardock and Future Gohan came to Conton thanks to Ace's efforts. Spade took Bardock as her new mentor, assuming him to be a phantom like the other mentors, she was delighted to find out he was the real deal, and begged to be taught how to go Super Saiyan. The Saiyan agreed, taking Spade to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and showed her a vision of Glacier killing Verzwieflung, which enraged her to the point where she finally went Super Saiyan. Bardock, pleased with this outcome, took her even further until she could go Super Saiyan 3 with little effort. Spade kept the charade of not being able to achieve Super Saiyan a secret, until Glacier was restored to the Time Patrol, and challenged him to a duel with lethal restraints removed. Glacier, taking this as nothing more than Saiyan pride accepted, and Spade faked losing the fight, before locking Glacier in a head lock and stating "You wanna see something cool!?" and revealed she could go Super Saiyan, promptly, she defeated the Frieza race easily, she readied a Big Bang Attack. However, she chose to spare the Frieza, she powered down and claimed, "No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always remember, a filthy Saiyan was the one who brought you to a crying child begging for his life." and left the scene, much to Ace's shock, and Bardock's approval. Her membership within the unit restored, she along with Verzwieflung would perform dozens of Patrols together, defeating enemies such as Cell, the Androids, and going toe-to-toe with Broly. It was during this time that Glacier left the team, citing his failure to defeat Spade destroyed his honor. Spade saw him off, mocking him one final time, stating that he was an even "bigger failure than Frieza ever could be" as Frieza at least temporarily killed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Invasion of Conton Years later, Spade had been promoted to Captain Time Patroller, Glacier, now Supreme Commander of Time Distorted Galactic Frieza Army, broke the time barrier of Conton City, and began slaughtering Time Patrollers. It was here, Glacier revealed he achieved Golden Form, and easily dispatched Spade, Ace, and Dumplin, only being sent away by Chronoa using the Conton City Dragon Balls to wish him away. She revealed her wish was only a temporary fix, as Glacier would find another way to break the barrier. Spade, enraged by her quick loss to the Frieza Race, ran off to the present time, Age 790 and asked present-day Vegeta to teach her how to go Super Saiyan 4, which Vegeta agreed to, and took Spade to the Time Chamber with several Blutz Wave Generators. She then spent a year and a half in the chamber with the Saiyan Prince until she could not only go Super Saiyan 4, but keep the transformation. Upon return to Conton, she found the city under ransack by both Glacier, and a Supervillain Broly. Instead of goading Glacier into a false sense of security, she chose to directly go Super Saiyan 4, and with the help of Ace, and Verzwieflung, the trio fought Broly back to a point where Dumplin could sent the brute to the Demon Realm, and Spade defeated Glacier with a single Big Bang Kamehameha. Power In her early years, she had the same power range as her fellow Bardock Elite squad mate, Fasha. Upon arriving in the future, and being subjected to near-constant fighting, and near-death, she received multiple power-ups through Zenkai, to the point when she was to be collected by Cooler, he had to go into his final form to avoid being killed by Spade who, at at this point could go Super Saiyan, albeit unknowingly. By the time of the Cold Family War, a revived Captain Ginyu switched bodies with a Super Saiyan Spade and fought Gohan in his Mystic form, however, Ginyu in Spade's body could not land a single blow on Gohan, who defeated "her" in two attacks. Trivia *When asked, Spade claimed her toughest fight was against Universe 6's Hit. Whether this was refering to her taking part in the Universal Tournament, or another fight entirely is unknown. She followed up this statement by claiming she didn't win or lose, she simply "survived". *Her hair was originally red (appearing pink in some lighting) like her brother Ace's. She later dyed it blonde and used the Conton City Dragon Balls to permanently turn it black. *Her staple technique, the Black Kamehameha is unrelated to the move performed by Goku Black. *Her signature moves range from, The Final Shine Attack (adopted from Vegeta), the Black Kamehameha (developed from watching Roshi perform the Original Kamehameha), and Instant Severance. *She is frequently mocked for her short stature, barely topping Vegeta in height. As such, she has a short fuse, which has frequently resulted in fellow Time Patrollers, Saiyan or otherwise, ending up injured. Personality (in games) Like most pure-bloods, she is cocky, arrogant, easy to anger, and has a thirst for battle. She also has a rebellious side, as she frequently disobeys her brother's orders, and goes off into fights alone. She also openly mocked Glacier, a Freiza Race, who at the time had more than double her power level, knowing full well the Freiza couldn't do anything about it. Her relationship with her brother Ace is rather strained, as stated, she frequently ignores his orders, despite being the leader of her Time Patrol unit, and the two argue constantly, steaming from the fact that Spade moved to Earth despite their parents' wishes, and changed her name to better fit in with Earth society. When Spade finally turned not only Super Saiyan, but also showed off the fact she could go Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and 3, she used this opportunity to boast to her older sibling, stating she was "Finally stronger than he could ever be." This was only strengthened when she achieved Super Saiyan 4 post a two-year training op with Mentor Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. On the opposite end, her relationship with Verzwieflung, a Namekian is close-knit. The two met when Spade was still a child, where she was attacking bandits on New Namek, and was overwhelmed, Verzwieflung intervened, and taught the young Saiyan how to perform a Special Beam Cannon. Upon being recruited into the Time Patrollers, the two reconnected and became partners. Ace stated their partnership reminded him of Gohan and Piccolo. Their relationship was so strong, that when Ace put it up to a vote on who should lead the team upon his promotion, Spade was the first to nominate Verzwieflung, despite being multiple leagues above the Namek's power level. Her relationship with Bardock started out rocky, as the young Saiyan would constantly mock the aging Saiyan, believing that he was nothing more than a Phantom like the other Mentors in Conton City, but when he revealed he was real like Future Gohan, her insults ceased, and she made it her mission to be a good student for the legendary Saiyan. Bardock taught Spade how to achieve the first three Super Saiyan transformations in order to combat Glacier, and personally showed her how to perform a Spirit Cannon, which became her signature move. Upon graduating his class, he gifted her a red bandanna similar to his. Gallery TimePatrollerKatherineBardock.jpg|Spade and her mentor, Bardock TimePatrollerKatherineLoganTimePatrollTrunks.jpg|Spade with Time Patrol Trunks TimePatrollerKatherineGuru.jpg|Spade meeting Guru for the first time, with Nail and Dende in attendance TimePatrollerKatherineLoganKameHouse.jpg|Spade while living in Kame House TimePatrollerKatherineTimePatrollTrunksTimePatrollerAce.jpg|Spade with Ace and Time Patrol Trunks TimePatrollerKatherineMilk.jpg|Spade while in milk duty TimePatrollerKatherineVerzwieflung.jpg TimePatrollerKatherineVerzwieflung2.jpg TimePatrollerKatherineTest.jpg|Spade taking the Universal Tournament Entrance Exam TimePatrollerKatherineKaioken.jpg|Spade performing a 20x Kaioken TimePatrollerKatherineSuperSaiyan.jpg|Spade using Super Saiyan TimePatrollerKatherineFutureSuperSaiyan.jpg|Spade going "Future" Super Saiyan TimePatrollerKatherineSuperSaiyan3.jpg|Spade going Super Saiyan 3 TimePatrollerKatherineSuperSaiyan4.jpg|Spade in Super Saiyan 4. TimePatrollerKatherine.jpg|Spade confronts Mira. TimePatroller.jpg|Spade being saved by Piccolo. SpadeTimePatrollerBulma.jpg|Spade with Bulma TimePatrollerKatherineProfile.jpg SpadeTimePatrollerZamasu.jpg|Spade under the influence of Zamasu Spade.jpg Spade2.jpg Spade1.2.jpg|"Future" Spade MercenarySpade.jpg|"Mercenary" Spade with a Time Ring. 21Spade2.jpg|Spade wearing Android 21's attire 21Spade4.jpg|Spade wearing Android 21's attire RoseSpade.jpg|Spade as Super Saiyan Rose commission_69___oc_spade_by_salvamakoto-dc6cp1n.jpg|Spade, nude. Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Mystic Category:Characters with Tails Category:Swordsman Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans with Tails